


Mornings aren’t so bad with you

by Fangirl_011



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged Up, Bill Denbrough - Freeform, Fluff, IT - Freeform, M/M, Stanley Uris - Freeform, Stenbrough, They live in an apartment together, gay fluff, it’s super fluffy and cute, pure fluff, they're head over heals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_011/pseuds/Fangirl_011
Summary: Bill doesn’t want to get up. Stan tries to get him up. It’s supper fluffy just read it. (I hate summaries)





	Mornings aren’t so bad with you

Bill and Stan were spooning like always, Bill being the little spoon and Stan being the big spoon. Stan was definitely a morning person as oppose to Bill who would much rather sleep all morning.The two were sophomores in college and madly in love. After living in the dorms for their first year, they decided they wanted to take their relationship to the next level and move in together. After all they had been dating since freshmen year of high school. The apartment was simple but practical. It consisted of a small kitchen, a breakfast room, a living area, and a bedroom which linked to their bathroom. Stan’s alarm was beeping causing him to wake, he slapped the off button and opened his eyes with a smile. He kissed around Bill’s ear, trying to wake him up. Bill just pushed himself further into Stan’s arms and grinned.  
“Bill, it’s time to wake up.” Stan said in a quiet voice.  
“No.” Bill mumbled in a groggy voice.  
“We have to get up.” Stan chuckled while trying to pull back. Bill just flipped over to face Stan, eyes still closed, he wrapped his legs around Stan’s hips and buried his face into Stan’s chest.  
“Nooooo.” Bill grumbled out into Stan’s chest. Stan tried pushing him off but Bill’s legs just tightened and he refused to move.  
“Babe I’m serious, I need to get up.” Stan said slightly more seriously while pushing Bill away.  
“You don’t love me anymore!” He said while trying to keep a grip on his warm boyfriend.  
“That’s not true and you know it.” Stan said as he finished prying Bill off. Bill was half asleep and still hadn’t opened his eyes once all morning. He was reaching out and grabbing the air trying to get his boyfriend back.  
“Snuggles.” He whined out.  
“I’m gonna make breakfast and when I’m back you better be out of this damn bed.” Stan said while leaning against the doorway. Bill just groaned and Stan walked into the kitchen and started to whip up breakfast. About fifteen minutes later Stan had breakfast finished and at the table, nice and neat just how he liked it.  
“Now where is that little shit.” Stan muttered to himself before walking back over to the bedroom. He opened the door to find a sleeping Bill.  
“Why aren’t you up!” Stan sighed with irritation tinting his voice.  
“Noooooo.” Bill groaned into his pillow.  
“Just get up! It’s not that hard!” Stan exclaimed.  
“Nooooo! I’m hibernating!” Bill hollered back, face still pressed into his pillow.  
“W-What?! It’s not even that cold out! And you’re not even an animal!” Stan shouted back.  
“I can be what I want to be Stanley! It’s America!” Bill protested.  
“Just get out of bed!” Stan said.  
“Never!” Bill shouted into his pillow.  
“Ugh! That’s it-“ Stan said before scooping Bill up bridal style.  
“P-Put me down Uris! Screeched Bill as he reached for the bed.  
“Nope” Stan said while popping the “p” and carrying him to the kitchen. At this point Bill had given up and was snuggled into Stan’s chest. Stan looked down at him and just admired the scene in front of him. His boyfriend’s lips were swollen from sleep,his lashes looked long and thick, and his cheeks were a pink-rosey color. Stan placed a lingering kiss to Bill’s forehead causing his sleepy boyfriend to giggle quietly and blush. Stan gently set Bill down at his seat.  
“Eggs and coffee, nothing fancy.” Stan said looking down at the breakfast he had made.  
“It’s perfect, you’re perfect.” Bill said in a sleepy voice. Stan simply blushed and bit his bottom lip. The two began to eat and enjoy each other’s company.  
“This coffee is amazing babe, not too sweet but not too bitter.” Bill said while taking a sip.  
“Thanks, I know how you like it.” Stan grinned. Once the two finished, Bill collected the dishes, walked over to the sink, and began to rinse them.  
“I love you so much it hurts.” Bill said while cleaning the dishes. Stan just turned off the sink in one swift movement. Bill whipped around to face Stan and looked at him with a confused look.  
“What was th-“ Bill began before Stan’s lips crashed into his own. Bill placed one of his wet hands on the back of Stan’s neck and the other in his thick curls while kissing him back slowly. Stan placed his hands on Bill’s hips and pulled him in closer, tilting his head as he did so. The kiss wasn’t hot and heavy but more of a sweet passionate kiss. Even though it wasn’t meant to be hot, Bill was quite vulnerable in the mornings and was much more easy to turn on. Bill moaned quietly and gave Stan’s hair a gentle tug. Stan smirked slightly into the kiss and lifted Bill onto the counter. This movement caused a sharp gasp to escape from Bill’s lips. Quickly, he leaned back down to reconnect their lips. Slowly he opened his legs and wrapped them around Stand hips while kissing him with passion and desire. Stan knew that Bill was more vulnerable in the mornings and he didn’t want to tease him too much knowing they didn’t have enough time to do anything to that extreme. So slowly Stan broke off the kiss causing Bill to pout.  
“I almost forgot to say good morning beautiful.” Stan said with a soft smile. Bill at this point was bright red and grinning. He hopped down and looked at Stanley with beaming eyes.  
“G-Good morning S-Stanley.” Bill smiled.  
“Why are you stuttering? That doesn’t happen much anymore.” Stan asked.  
“Because sometimes, when I’m around you, I get so happy I forget how to talk.” Bill said with pink cheeks. Stan just pushed Bill’s red-brown hair out of his eyes and kisses both of his cheeks.  
“You’re too pure for this world.” Stan replied sweetly. Bill’s cheeks turned pink again as he buried his face into Stan’s chest and giggled.  
“You know what Uris?” Bill said into Stan’s chest.  
“What?” Stan replied.  
“Mornings aren’t so bad when I’m with you.” Bill said after pulling away to look him in the eyes. Stan just grinned before pulling him back in for another sweet kiss to the lips. Bill just held onto Stan and smiled into the kiss. Bill had decided he might just like mornings a little more.

**Author's Note:**

> Gahhhh! Stenbrough has my whole heart! I have more Stenbrough, just comment if you have any requests! Kudos and comments are appreciated! My tumblr is @Big-billiammm


End file.
